


Happy Anniversary

by Cryptit69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gals being pals, Love, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wives, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69
Summary: I found out today is International Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia, and Transphobia, so I had to write some cute gay shit for it.
Kudos: 6





	Happy Anniversary

A gentle hum filled the room. Tender notes mixed in the air with wafting scents of a hot breakfast. Soft lips pressed tenderly to the faint smile lines that were beginning to form after so many years spent making each other laugh.  
"Good morning, gorgeous," she whispered lightly before laying another kiss next to her waking lover's lips.  
"Good morning," came the answer. Sleep still clung to her vocal cords, distorting them to that sweet morning voice. Those beautiful eyes that had captivated the Egyptian's heart so fully fluttered open slightly.  
"Did you sleep well?" She took the hand of the slowly waking woman and traced the fingers she has memorized millions of times before.  
Her wife nodded, and reached her free arm to pull her back down into bed. She got as far as placing her free hand on her back, before the clear smells of freshly cooked food reached her nose. Any trace of sleep jumped out of her, and her eyes shot open to find the other sitting on the bed in an apron.  
"Did you make breakfast?" the hoarse tone of relaxed vocal cords was gone, replaced with just a pinch of panic.  
Nut laughed and kissed her wife's forehead. "Don't worry, I had help."  
A noticeable amount of relief filled the sigh the Greek let out as she relaxed back into bed. Her eyes closed once again, and the sudden worry on her face faded away.  
"Darling, I'm plenty old enough to manage myself," she held the softness in her voice and small laugh as she kissed the previously furrowed brow.  
"The fire department would disagree."  
Nut shook her head to herself, and got up to move the tray from the bedside table onto Lamia's lap. She kissed her forehead once more before leaving her side to take off the apron and drop it into the laundry. By the time she had finished dusting off the flour that hand managed to get behind the dirty apron and onto her dress Lamia had already sat up and started inspecting her breakfast.  
"I told you already, I had help," Nut insisted, and made her way back into bed.  
"I know you you did, but I don't think medames is supposed to be that colour."  
To prove her point, Nut picked up a spoon to sample a bit of the food she had prepared, and promptly spit it into a napkin.  
She sat in silence wondering what she could have done wrong, while her wife kissed the light patch of vitiligo over her eyebrow. "Maybe we should go out for breakfast."  
With an exasperated sigh, Nut nodded. "I followed the recipe exactly. I think I even woke my brother up when I called him to make sure I was doing it right. Not to mention, I had help."  
Lamia took her hand, a kind smile never leaving her lips, "Thank you for trying."  
"Happy anniversary," Nut sighed, and leaned in to kiss her wife. "At least open the box."  
After more years together than blooms in their garden, it was still her favorite day on the calendar; a full day without worrying about work or the kids, and solely on each other. The morning after was always when Nut began starting to plan the gift for the next year, trying desperately to find something just a little better than the previous year. This one was smaller than most years, fitting perfectly on the tray among the plates and the single anemone in a vase, but it was the most excited she had been giving it in a while.  
She watched tensely as Lamia picked up the box and pulled the gold ribbon. The top of the box slid off with ease to reveal a necklace and a pair of earrings wrapped carefully inside. The gold on the pieces of jewelry showed age and wear. Some details had worn away, and years of being buried had slightly distorted some of the pieces, but they had been shined to their original beauty. Lamia's eyes widened and her smile grew.  
"These are real."  
Nut nodded and watched Lamia gingerly lift the items out of the box.  
"Nut, where did you get these?"  
"I heard a rumor that some archeologists had found something. I might have interfered just a little."  
Lamia set them back down and wrapped her arms around her wife. "They're beautiful, thank you."  
"And they go with your new dress."  
"Your present is downstairs."  
"Is it a new kitchen."  
Lamia laughed and kissed her wife. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"Happy anniversary."


End file.
